The Lost Grey Embryo
by LoganGrey
Summary: Christian and Ana had to use IVF to get pregnant. They had three embryos. One was stolen and now 16 years later how can Greys get back their daughter who’s with in reach of her abuser Steve Morton.
1. chapter 1

**_I don't own the Fifty Shades Triolgy ._**

 **Christian Pov**

 **Anastasia and myself had a hard time conceiving children, we ended up doing IVF. We were blessed with three embryos. Teddy was born first he was such an easy going kid he is 21 years old and is studying law at Harvard.We are very close but as close as we are he's even closer to his grandfather Carrick.**

 **Phoebe was born second she's 19 and is studying medicine at NYU she wants to be a Doctor like her grandmother Grace. She takes after Anastasia in both her sweet disposition and her beauty.**

 **The last embryo would have been 16 . We don't know if the embryo survived, when we decided to have our last baby we discovered someone had broken into the medical facility and stolen our embryo. There were no leads, Anastasia fell into a depression for 6 months she had been very vocal about her IVF treatments and blamed herself for someone stealing the embryo.**

 **Over the years I will catch Anastasia looking up at the stars and say "** _I know our baby is alive and is out there_

 _somewhere, I can feel it."_ **I don't know if I can feel it... like Anastasia but in the days coming that would have change.**

Stella Pov

 _My name is Stella Jackson I'm 16 years old I was born in New York and my life_ _started off pretty good, we are wealthy and I never wanted for anything. I had two loving parents and was daddy's little girl but all that changed when I turned 7. My parents divorced and my mother blamed me. I was a sick child I was premature at birth and always in and out of the hospital. I was diagnosed Type 1 diabetic on one of_ _my hospital stays my father discovered our blood types don't match. He left my mother and me, I didn't understand how he can abandon me ._

 _My mother turn to alcohol and use to yell and hit me saying " I wasn't what she paid for" but she came from an affluent family and my grandfather was all about appearances. He paid off my father so no one will find out the true reason of the divorce.My mother a functional alcoholic remarried to a much older but wealthier business man Steve Morton. Let's just say when my mother was to drunk at home to get him off he thought I owed it to him,I put up with the touching for years. Until one day when I was 14 he came in my room and rape me. I told my mother and grandfather they didn't believe me. I told them I will go to the police that was enough of a threat for my grandfather to allow me to stay with him, he didn't want the family to be named in some scandal. I still am subject to the occasional family dinners with my step father who often gives me that smug look he knew he got away with it at least for now ._

 ** _Phoebe POV_**

 _My parents are supportive of me going to NYU for college my dad wasn't that thrilled with the distance at first but made me promise to at least conference call in to both of them once a day._

 _"Mom everything going great and I can't get enough of the fashion here everyone always so well dressed ."_

" **Phoebe remember you there for college not fashion"-C**

 _Christian! Let her enjoy herself she already had a stellar freshman year."- A_

 _"In matter of fact I need to let you go I start volunteering at the hospital today for my community service hours and I need to get ready."- P_

 _Stella_

 _I had to leave school and go to the hospital, I had a diabetic episode. I had been taking medicine for a cold I was finally getting over and didn't realize I should have up my insulin. Of course the school and hospital contact my grandfather who is to busy golfing and my mom who probably shopping to come get me . So I'm sitting here waiting to be discharged._

Phoebe

I was assigned to Nurse Kelly she nice and we started during rounds .

"Okay Phoebe we're just going check in on this patient she had a diabetic episode a few hours ago she is doing better and we are just waiting for a parent to come so we can discharge". Nurse Kelly

I was in the room and I couldn't believe how much this girl looks like my dad and me too. - Phoebe

"Wow you guys look like sisters, honey can you try calling your parents again and see how much longer before they can come get you."-Nurse Kelly

" _I'm sure they are on the way, you know how bad traffic is at your this time "._ I'm just trying to save face. I want to say maybe they send the maid to get me like last time. Stella

We check on a few more patients before I ask Kelly if it was okay that I go keep Stella company and since we are not to busy.

"Hi Stella, I'm Phoebe I'm going keep you company for a bit if that's okay.

" _Um sure you don't have to I should be going home soon."- Stella_

"It will give me a chance to practice my bed side manners So Stella tell tell me about yourself? _I giggle a nervous habit of mine "_ Do you have any siblings? What school do you go to? "

" _I'm an only child I go to a private school in Manhattan." -Stella_

"What do you like to do for fun?" Phoebe

" _I like to read you can normally find me in a library."_ The door swings open and I can't believe it, my mother had sent Steve to pick me up."

"Come on sweetheart I got your discharge papers we are ready to go." Steve

I can see Stella is uncomfortable . "Hi I'm Phoebe and you are ? " I give the guy my hand and he hold it a little longer than I like , what a creep.

"Im Stella's dad now let's get going,I need to get back to the office."

" _This is my step father I stated quickly."_ He grabs my arm and I flinched and pull away. " _It was nice talking to you Phoebe."_

I thought about Stella all day and night. She came to me in my dreams and I also noticed how she acted when her step father came to pick her up. I just couldn't wait any longer so I decided to make the call.

"Dad I need Welsh to check someone out for me?"

" **Phoebe what's his name?"**

"Jeez !! No Dad it's not what you think." "Um I think I may have found my sister."

" **What do you mean sister?"**

Dad I was volunteering at the hospital she was a patient and she looks like you. Dad she could be my sister I think her name is Stella Jackson she's 16 yrs old."

" **I type in Stella name on google and there's some pictures of the Jackson family at Charity events the last picture shows Stella age 15 right, she standing next to her grandfather.** **" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in .." Phoebe I need to call you back."**

Daddy it's her isn't it?! Phoebe cry's into the phone"

" **Yes baby I think it is"**

So what do you guys think? Any suggestions?


	2. A note

**_Well just a little note to address some reviews and or messages. Apparently this title was used prior, I apologize for that it's a good title. Reference my writing I'm obviously not a professional or experienced writer I do this for fun. I will work on it but if you don't like it simply don't read my stuff. To the comment that it was sick of me to say she was rape at 14 , well rape is sick at any age this is just a story people . I needed Stella to be able to interact with the character Steve with out it being so new. But if makes a difference she was rape at 15._**

 ** _In general thanks for the interest and positive feedback. I can accept constructive criticism but I won't accept rude comments . This is just a fiction story if you don't like move on to another._**

 ** _Hope to post an update soon._**


	3. Chap 2

**Christian**

 **"Welsh I need everything you can find on Stella Jackson age 16, New York and her family, I want it with in the hour."** _ **My phone starts to ring and I look at the caller ID its Teddy I'm going kill Phoebe, I told her to keep this quite until I have more information. "Teddy your sister has a big mouth." "** Dad did you really think she would keep quiet. What do we know?" "_ **Not much Welsh is working on it, I will keep you posted." _I have an incoming call . "_ Your mother on the other line." "** _Yeah I figure I called her, keep me updated."_

 ** _"Anastasia before you say anything we don't know for certain. All we have is appearances I have Welsh on it."_**

 _"Christian I saw her picture, She's our daughter ! I want to be on the next plane to New York, I want her home with her family!" **"Anastasia I get the plane ready and contact the lawyers but we can't just parade in making demands. This family runs in the same circles as judges and politicians we need to move carefully."**_

Phoebe

I can't just stand by and do nothing i decided to ditch classes . I obtained Stella's address from the hospital, I'm sure I violated patient privacy laws but I needed to start somewhere. She told me she went to a private school in Manhattan, so I picked the most prestigious one close to her home address and waited for school to finish. The bell rings and as students spill out onto the side walk, I spot her walking east and quickly followed. She walks several blocks before going into a library, she takes a table and starts to do her homework. My phone rings and it's my dad I swear does he has a parent intuition or what. " _Hey Dad whats up?"_ Im watching Stella thru some rows.

" ** _Just wanted to let you know that we are on the way to New York . I have preliminary information from Welsh on your sister theres still so many questions. So let's have dinner tonight? Let's say 7 at Carmine's."_**

 _" Dinner sounds great dad ."_

 _" **How was classes today?"**_

 _"Well I don't know I ditch them so I can follow Stella, I'm watching her now we are at a library."_

 _" **Phoebe are you out of your mind! She can't find out yet. We have the lawyers working on it."**_

 _It's now or never I walked up to Stella with my dad still on the line._

 _"Okay Dad I see you later, Hey Stella ."_

"Hey Phoebe , right?"

 _I hanged up on my dad._

 ** _Christian_**

 **I look at Anastasia " _I can't believe Phoebe just did that she is talking with Stella, I heard her voice Anastasia just for a second.. I heard her."_**

 _Stella_

I'm studying when I see the girl from the hospital walking towards me.

" _Hey phoebe, right?" " What are you doing here?"- S_

"Um I was returning a book when I noticed you. Do you mind if I sit. I'm still kinda new to New York and don't know that many people."-P

" _Sure, so where your from?"-S_

I'm from Seattle, I'm studying at NYU." - P

 _We spend the next hour talking about muisc and movies I told her how she has to try Juniors Cheesecake there are the best in New York . "It was nice talking to you Phoebe but I need to go my grandfather expecting me." Who I'm Kidding no one expects me but I did want to go home and change out of my school uniform._

 _We decided to exchange numbers and I went home. When I arrived Maria my grandfather housekeeper of 20 years was there to great me like always. Maria is in her 50's she's Cuban and often keeps me company. " Hola Maria, is grandpa home yet?"_ _"Sorry Stella he is having drinks with friends tonight."_

"Ok" my grandfather is not all that bad , we normally watch the News at night together and he gives me a piece of the paper in the morning during breakfast. We have minimal interaction but it's enough for me to be content. I much rather be here than at my moms with Steve so I never complain about being alone.

 **Anastasia**

We arrived at Carmines for dinner with Phoebe.

"Tell me what is she like ?" I can't but help smile,

" _She a little shy but warms up after a few. She likes county music,Rascals Flats is her favorite band. Books just like you Mom. So what going happen now dad ?_

 _" **Welsh was able to find that her mother Victoria had paid for several IVF treatments but was unsuccessful until the time frame when our embryo was stolen. Victoria was is Seattle during that time she attended a charity event. Her parents divorce several years later citing irreconcilable difference. They both remarried. She has had numerous hospital stays for diabetic related incidents. The lawyers are going petition for a DNA test but we need a judge to approve it and without any reason besides appearances it may be difficult. The laws are different when it comes to embryos even if she is ours Mrs. Morton carried her and without any evidence of wrong doing this will be a fight."**_

 **" A fight we need to win Christian I won't leave New York with out her."-A**

 _The waiter takes our order._

 _Phoebe POV_

The biggest smile just came across my face. " Mom, Dad just be cool okay." I wave "Over here!"

My parents turned around to see Stella approaching the table. "I wasn't sure she come." I whispered

Stella

 _I was getting hungry and instead of leftovers I figured I take Phoebe up on her offer and join her and her parents for dinner. I normally keep to myself and don't have to many friends but it was nice talking to her today and I was feeling lonely at home._

 _"Hi I'm Stella, sorry I'm late I had a hard time getting a cab."_

 _I'm looking at Mr. Grey he is a handsome man for his age I can't help to think we look a like._

" ** _No worries welcome, thank you for joining us I'm glad Phoebes made a friend. Please we just ordered let me get the waiter."_ I motioned for the server to come take her order. Anastasia is holding my hand tightly under the table.- C**

"So Stella you be heading to college soon, do you have any ideas what you want to study?" I'm trying to steady my voice. I just want to reach over and hug her tight.- A

" _I love books and I like to write. I'm not sure if I want to be a writer or maybe go into publishing."- S_

Wow you know my Mom is in publishing she runs Grey Publishing in Seattle they do great work." -P

" ** _What do your parents do Stella?" - C_**

 _My Mom is a professional housewife so she pretty much sits on charity boards and plans party's. Steve her husband is a businessman."- S_

My parents divorced too, but my step father Ray is amazing." -A

" _Yeah well I'm not lucky"_ I quickly blurted out. Thankfully I was save by the waiter serving us our plates of dinner. " _Mmm that's smells amazing."_ Trying to recover from my previous slip up.

I couldn't take it anymore my eyes were filling up with tears" Excuse me I need the restroom for a minute." - A

"I go with you to Mom"- P

 _I was left with Mr. Grey and even though he's been nice I find him intimidating. I sit there quitely eating my dinner._

" **Stella is everything okay ?" C**

 _The food fine Mr. Grey."- S_

 **I meant at home and please call me Christian." C**

 _Everything fine, I shouldn't have said that about Steve he really is not that bad."_ I can barely say it with a straight face.

" **Stella here's my business card my cell phone number is on the back if you ever need anything please call."-C**

 _Thanks I'm sure it won't be necessary."_ I put his card in my purse.

Phoebe

I had ran into the restroom after my mom " Mom are you okay, I'm sorry I didn't think, I just thought it be nice to have time with her."- P

"It's okay Phoebe, thank you it's just a hard sitting across from her realizing how much we don't know and missed of her life. Let's go back." - A

 _The waiter brought out dessert a chocolate cake complements of the chef._

Stella takes a bite . " _Hmm I love chocolate."- S_

Stella should you be doing that, your diabetic."- P

" _I shouldn't but it's just a little bite and I love chocolate."-S_

I look up and notice Mr. Grey doesn't look to please.

Phoebe, Mrs. Grey and myself exited the restaurant, Mr. Grey said he needed a moment he decided to order an extra dessert to go.

" _Well thank you for dinner it was nice meeting you Mrs. Grey, Phoebe text me later this week and maybe i can take you to Juniors."_ Mrs.Grey hugs me.

"Thank you for coming you don't know how much it meant."- A

Mr. Grey exits the restaurant. " **_Stella please let us drop you off at home it's on the way to the Plaza."- C_**

 _" Oh no I'm not going in that direction, I'm staying with my grandfather." I quickly correct myself "For a few days they are remodeling some rooms at my moms." I hate to lie but if I have learn if I say I live at my grandfather the next question is always why? and I can't get into that. I get into a cab and Mr. Grey had him some cash and I wave good bye as we pull away from the curb._

"Oh Christian she needs to know who we are, I can't wait any longer. We need to get the judge to grant us a DNA test."-A

" **_We got her DNA we just need to test it , I didn't order dessert I took her glass from the table. I have been in contact with our lawyer he said this will cut thru the red tape of getting A DNA order from the judge." -C_**

Hope you guys like it I went a little long with this chapter. Any suggestions?


	4. Fhp 3

**Christian**

 **We had to wait three days for the results. We could have gotten it sooner but the lawyers wanted to use a specific company that is recognized by the courts. In the meantime everyone has a tail.**

 **Taylor**

Mr. Grey ,Mrs. Grey an update, from all accounts Ms. Jackson doesn't resides with her mother she resides with her grandfather. I was able to speak with a door man at Victoria's building apparently Stella hasn't resided with her mother since last year. In addition Sawyer reported in,that Stella has attended school and went to the library but is always alone. She only had company on one outing.

 ** _With who?-C_**

She went to a bakery with the maid.-T

 ** _They steal our daughter and have her cast aside alone, I don't understand these people. I'm great full she seems to have the maid as company but she shouldn't even be at a bakery, with her health issues.- C_**

Christian, Phoebe said they have been texting just about school and movies. Maybe Phoebe can take her out we can see her again for lunch.- A

 ** _No we can't risk it,_** ** _the results should be in any minute . I want her to be with us too Anastasia We just have to wait.-C_**

Stella

We are having a family dinner at the club, it's a dog and pony show for the elites the appearance of perfect families.

"Stella can you smile a little for your grandfather you look miserable." " _Sure Grandpa "_ of course I'm miserable I'm sitting next to Steve. Dinner was tortureous and long my mother had 4 glasses of wine Steve and grandpa talked about business. After dinner we walk outside to say our goodbyes as the valet brings the cars around. I kiss my mom good bye and Steve hugs me, holding on longer than I'm comfotable with, I can smell his heavy cologne on him and it reminds me of times that I don't want to think about.

The next day while I'm in English class I was called down to the office ,I was leaving early to my surprise. My mother and grandfather were waiting, I wonder who died? That's the last time I remember them coming to pick me up from school, I was 5 and my grandma Stella Who I'm name after had passed away. I'm secretly hoping it's Steve that's dead. "Who diedI ask looking at them both. My mom quickly grabs me by the arm and drags me outside. I can smell her lunch cocktails on her breath.

Stella what did you do now ! You had dinner with The Grey Family!" -Victoria

I didn't see the big deal were they arch enemies or something. " _Um yes I made friends with Phoebe she invited me to have dinner. Why ?." - S_

She's not your friend Stella! How can you be so stupid . They set you up so they can get your DNA off a glass. They are taking us to court in order to steal you from us. Now they have proof that you have their DNA.- V

I was shocked Phoebe was pretending to be my friend.

I knew my mom did IVF in order to get pregnant, she reminded me of It plenty of times " I wasn't what she paid for". But i didn't understand how this happen, was there a mix up somewhere? " _So they are my parents?"_

All of a sudden I felt a sting on my cheek , my mom had just slapped me . "I'm your mother and I have the stretch marks to prove it."

"Victoria not in public for god sakes!" My grandfather belowed. We ended up returning to my grandfathers home, my mother and he spent hours on the phone speaking with the attorneys to prepare for court.

I went to my room and decided to text Phoebe " You pretended to like me and be my friend but you were just using me for your parents agenda. I hate you! Please leave me and my family alone." I push send, I started to cry I'm a book worm and tend to keep to myself and now the first friend I've had in a while was fake. Moments later I received a response " _I'm your sister I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away please don't hate me."._ I turned my phone off I just didn't know what to think anymore.

Taylor

Mr. Grey a moment, Victoria was served while she was having lunch with friends. She quickly left and went to Mr. Morton office, her father arrived at the office shortly after, soon after Victoria and her father removed Stella from school. _I cleared my throat .._ Reynolds advised their was a dispute between Victoria and Stella at which point she slapped Stella.

 ** _I can feel the blood rush to my face. She struck my daughter! - C_**

Sir, Reynolds stayed back he didn't want to give away his position. After that they went back to her father residence and haven't exited.

 ** _Keep me posted and if they lay a hand on my daughter again I want to be notified on the spot.- C_**

 **Christian Pov**

 _ **My phone is vibrating and it's Phoebe "** Daddy she hates me" **who hates you ? "** Stella she text me that I'm not her friend and to leave her alone." **Phoebe I'm sure she don't hate you she probably just confused god know what lies they are telling her about us. Everything will work out you see.**_

 _ **Anastasia walks in the suite with Teddy following. "I didn't know you were coming Teddy"**_

 _Dad I want to go to court with you guys tomorrow, I want to see Stella in person. So what's on the agenda for the hearing?"_

 **"Tomorrow we are going to present the court with the DNA paperwork establishing that Stella is are child, we are going to demand full custody."**

 **" _You know it won't be that easy right she carried Stella " -T_**

 _ **"Of course the judge will want to set a date to see if there any evidence of wrong doing on Victoria's part. I'm hoping for at least temporary custody or joint at minimal. "-C**_

 _"And all we have is her being in Seattle during that time frame."—T_

" ** _Yes Welsh is working on it" - C_**

 **" I have an idea let me call Kate, I let you know if it work out." - Anastasia**


	5. Chp 4

Steve Morton

There's no need to worry honey, I already spoke to Judge Andrews he won't side with the Greys.- S

 _How can you be so sure, people change their minds. I won't have Stella taken from this family, I won't have people thinking I stoled their embryo. I'm not going to prison and have the family's name ruin.- V_

Well that's why I took care of those loose ends years ago. We will blame it on the Doctor and you be portrayed as a victim. Don't worry about Andrews he will side with us or his wife will find out about his affair with the nanny and after 20 years and no pre-nup he doesn't want to lose everything, just remember we have the upper hand .- S

Ok well let's go we need to pick up Stella and father it looks better if we all arrive together in one car. -V

 **Christian Pov**

 **We have arrived at the court house and much to my surprise my mother and father were waiting for us on the steps. Along with paparazzi of course the blood suckers found a story . Taylor and Sawyer manages to keep them a distance away. - C**

 ** _You came?_**

Of course son we are here to support you and Anastasia and to bring our granddaughter home. Elliot would have come too but he couldn't get out work commitments. - Carrick

 **I see their car pull up and motion to my family we all waiting to catch a glimpse of Stella. - C**

Stella

As we were on our way to court I'm told how to behave

"Make sure you look happy with us, it won't kill you to be affectionate. I don't want to you speak with them or approach them. Do you understand Stella." " _Yes Mom"._

 _We pull up to the court house and I see Phoebe with her parents there's a young man standing with them that must be Teddy, Phoebe had mentioned him prior and an elderly couple is with them I wonder who they are ?_

 _The car stops and my grandfather exits first telling the paparazzi "No Comment " my mother follows. I step out and I'm blinded by the flashes._

 _Anastasia_

 _" Christian!"_ I hate seeing the paparazzi flashing their camera in Stella face wanting to take a picture of the lost Grey they are yelling at her for comments _. Then a man exits the vehicle, " Christian who's that ?" it takes me a moment to realize who I'm looking at, he's much older but still has that smug look "_ _ **That's her step father Steve Morton"**_ I had only seen pictures of Stella with Victoria and her grandfather online and I remember her saying Steve at dinner but I never would have thought it was him . _He_ _looks over at me and our eyes make contact. He winks and grabs Stella's by the arm as they walk up the stairs to the courthouse and all I see is black._

 **Christian**

 **" _Anastasia, Anastasia! " she fainted and I was able to catch her, we are quickly escorted into a conference room and Grace is looking over Anastasia._**

She is coming around Christian, she be fine I can wait with her here if you will like. - Grace

 _No, No give me a moment I need to be in there. -A_

 ** _Are you sure your feeling okay? -C_**

 _Yes, Christian her stepdad,_ I start to breath rapidly, _it's My Mom ex husband #3 Steve Morton._

 **Anastasia never wanted to talk about husband #3 I know he's the reason she left to live with Ray but she never told me details and I never pushed . _Anastasia please take a deep breath._**

I am able to get my breathing under control. I find the courage to tell them what type of person Steve is especially since he's in Stella life. _Steve was nice at first but then he became inappropriate he started to make comments on how nice my breast were developing and how good my ass looks in a pair of jeans that I'm giving him a hard on._ I look at Christian and his eyes darken with rage. _We went to the pool once and he insisted on applying sunscreen on me and just the way he was doing it ... rubbing it on he started to moan a little. I couldn't take it anymore I left for Rays the next day. They divorced several months after . I will tell the judge everything, what if he's hurting Stella?! - A_

Unfortunately they will not take what happen to you into consideration Ana, it's just hearsay. He has no criminal record and is active in the community. Christian I know your upset but you need to control your anger you can't give them any reason to doubt the type of father and husband you are , We are due in court, let's not keep the judge waiting.- Carrick

 **Court is now in session the Honorable Judge Andrews presiding. You may now take your seats.**

Your honor Attorney Daniels representing the Grey family as you can see by the documents we submitted to the court. The DNA test perform by Baptist Facility definitively proves

that Stella Jackson is the child of Mr. Mrs. Grey their embryo was stolen from Seattle Medical Facility and implanted in Mrs. Victoria Jackson at that time with out their consent or authorization. We are asking the court to award full custody to Mr. Mrs. Grey we will be moving forward to investigate how Mrs. Victoria Morton came to have the Grey embryo .

Your honor Attorney Shaftner representing The Morton family. We are not disputing the DNA results the fact is Mrs. Morton sought out IVF treatments to get pregnant the embryo was what she believed and paid for, a donor embryo, planted by her physician at that time. The results are simple she had no knowledge of wrong doing she carried her child for 7 months and has cared for that child for 16 years that's the family Stella knows, you can't put her with strangers.

Daniels you honor this is a DNA / custody hearing bottom line she in the child of Mr. Mrs. Grey and they shouldn't have to suffer the lost of their child another day because she is sitting in this courtroom today. We expect all medical records pertaining to the embryo and implantation to be handed over by the end of business day for due diligence and would request another hearing date to be set . At the very least Mrs.Morton is a key witness and at face value she may have orchestrated the whole implantation.

Shaftner your honor ! Again Mrs. Morton had no wrong doing and by all accounts is the child's mother, she has cared for that child for 16 years day in and day out and has dealt with numerous hospitals stays due to the child suffering from diabetes.

Daniels The Greys didn't have an opportunity to care for their child because they were robbed of that opportunity. If it's a question of care we have it that the child hasn't resided with Mrs Mr. Morton since last year and resides with her grandfather . The Greys are able to provide a home and have more than enough resources to tend to her education and medical issues to include a grandmother that is a Retired Pediatrician.

Shaftner Your honor Stella loves her grandfather and was only spending time with him to keep him company. The Morton family also has the financial means to care for their child.

Stella

They found out I live with grandpa, they must be following me, I'm upset that yet again they are doing things to me behind my back and from what I hear the attorney said my mom had no wrong doing somehow the Dr must have done something or made a mistake. I look over and see Teddy and Phoebe they give me a smile and I just turn away trying to keep up with what's going on in the courtroom.

 **The court will take a 15 recess and then I will be issuing my decision.**

I get up to use the restroom and Anastasia followed me in before I realize it she grabs my hand and gives me this look of concern. - S

 _I saw that Stella had left the court room I took advantage the Morton's was to busy talking with their attorney to realize it, I went after her I had to see if she was okay if he had hurt her . "_ Stella " _I grabbed her hand and she look surprised at the gesture "_ Please tell me if he has hurt you, I know what type of man he is he was married to my mother at one point." - A

The bathroom door opens, I quickly remove my hand from Anastasia " _I have nothing to tell you, leave me alone."_

Mrs. Grey you need to stay away from my daughter or I have to get a restraining order, come along Stella. - V

 _She is my daughter!_ I yelled we all are ushered back into the courtroom.

 **I have listen to both parties and have concluded that the minor Stella Jackson may biological belong to Mr. Mrs. Grey however Mrs. Morton carried the child and has raised the child for 16 years and that counts for something. The child will remain in the custody of Mrs. Mr. Morton and will be reside in their household. I will set a hearing date one month from now to review any evidence of wrong doing in this matter. If evidence Is brought to light we will review the custody.**

Daniels "You honor at minimal the Grey should have joint custody."

 **I run my courtroom how I see fit Daniels it will do you good to remember that before your held in contempt. We are adjourned.**

I have to live with Steve again, I start to get chills down my spine I quickly get up and ran over towards Mr. Mrs. Grey " _You have ruined everything, leave me alone.!"_

 _ **So hope you like this chapter. To answer some questions what does Ana have Kate working on ?? You find out next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Anastasia

 _Christian, what have we done! Now she under his roof._

 **Christian**

 ** _Anastasia how could we have known that the judge will have mandate her to go back. I just don't understand why we weren't awarded some type of custody. We have one month now to find everything we need to get her back and I won't rest until she is home with us._ I pull Anastasia in for a hug.**

Stella

 _After yelling at the Greys I ran out of the courthouse. I feel like I'm suffocating and I can't breath and as soon as I open the doors and step outside I'm bombarded with the paparazzi. I step back and lose my balance falling to the ground suddenly I see Teddy punched a paparazzi and he pulls me up from the ground ._

"Im Teddy, your brother are you okay?" I dust my self off and see Steve with my mother and grandpa approaching. Steve is giving me a smile I look at Teddy " _No I'm not okay thanks to your parents."_ I run down the courthouse stairs and hailed a cab.

 **Christian**

 _ **Teddy you punched a paparazzi?**! "Dad they were all over Stella and made her fall down."_

Anastasia looks over at Mrs. Morton _How can you let her leave alone in a cab ?_

 _Mrs. Grey my daughter is upset thanks to you wanting to remove her from her home. I've also raised her to be very independent she's 16 with a wallet and phone she doesn't need a babysitter she's not 7 years old. I suggest you concern yourself more with your son temperament._

Anastasia

I haven't slept much these last few days we moved into the NY apartment since we be staying and working remotely until the next court hearing. My phone alerts me of a text message and it's from Kate " _Sorry it took longer than expected, but I think I found what you are looking for xo" a picture appears on my phone._

 _"Christian,Christian "_ I find him in his office _"Look Look What Kate found !"_ I show him it's a picture of Victoria with Elena at a charity event in Seattle during the time the embryo was stolen.

 ** _Anastasia how did Kate find this ? Welsh wasn't able to find it._**

Well the charity event she attended they had hired a photographer for publicity only a few pictures made the cut. But dozens of photos were taken, I wanted to see if there was any of Victoria. We can see who she interacted with it was a long shot . So Kate had to track down the photographer who didn't have any of his shots saved that far back but he remembered a magazine was also covering the event and they archived their photos.

 ** _Elena ? She is relentless in trying to make us suffer. This photo is a start but still doesn't prove anything in the courts eyes. I have a meeting scheduled tomorrow, with Richard Jackson maybe he be able to fill in some of the blanks._**

 **Christian**

 _Mr. Jackson I'm sure you have seen the articles in the papers and you know why I'm here._

Mr. Grey I have seen the articles and I also received a phone call from my ex wife attorney reminding me that I signed a NDA at the time of my divorce so I'm sorry I can't help you.

 ** _Mr. Jackson you will answer all my questions or I will destroy you professionally and you will not be able to find a job anywhere. Do you understand me._**

 _Okay I talk what do you want to know?_

 ** _How did Victoria became pregnant with my embryo?_**

 _I don't know look our marriage was starting to have issues and we couldn't get pregnant we tried IVF but it didn't work. Not to long after Victoria told me she was pregnant, I thought it was a miracle that we conceived naturally somehow._

 ** _Was this after her trip to Seattle?_**

 _Yes she has went to some charity event I believe, I had business and was unable to attend._

 ** _Have you ever seen this women before?_ I showed him a picture of Elena?**

 _Yes she came to the house once after Stella was home from the hospital._

 ** _What was the reason for your divorce ?_**

 _We had a rocky marriage I think I stayed longer than I would have because of Stella. But I discovered that Stella wasn't mine with her blood type, it was impossible. I confronted Victoria she admitted that she wasn't my child , I assumed she had an affair. Stella was a sick child she required a lot of attention and care and Victoria wasn't very maturnal she began drinking more often. The irony is she thought a baby will have save our marriage but it was ultimately the caused of out divorce._

 ** _Christian_**

 ** _Thank you for your time. I called Welsh on the way back to the apartment. Welsh give me something ._**

Mr. Grey According to Mrs.Morton Dr. Suarez was the physician who implanted her with a donor embryo. However that doctor office was located in Seattle why would she come here when she had been using Dr.Hodges in New York he's considered one of the best in his field . I believe she came to Seattle because the embryo that was stolen needed to implanted here to minimize risk in travel.

 ** _I want to speak with Dr. Suarez even if I have to fly back to Seattle tonight._**

 _That impossible because he's dead, he was killed by a Hit Run driver a few years ago. But the interesting part is several day after his death there was a fire at his office and all of his records were destroyed._

 ** _That suspicious, keep digging Welsh._**

Stella

Thankfuly Steve been working late these past few days. My grandfather had came over he was having cocktails with my mother after dinner when Steve came home and join them in the dining room. I was sitting comfortably on the sofa reading a book in the living room. I can hear my grandfather question Steve .

" You are positive that Andrews won't listen to anything the Greys present on the next hearing. I don't want to be embarrassed "- Grandpa

 _" I'm positive I have pictures of his escapade with the nanny he doesn't want his wife to find out he kept his word on the Custody hearing. Plus I took care of loose ends years ago they are not going be able to present anything with merit at the next hearing. Either way Andrews is on our pocket._

So they are blackmailing the judge. I wonder what lose ends he's talking about . I start to think maybe I was wrong about the Greys after all they are fighting for me. I kept reading and tryed to ears drop at the same time but it was late and I had fallen asleep on the sofa.

 _"Stella wake up"_ I open my eyes and to much to my horror

 _It's Steve . " Its late go to bed ."_ I look around and i can tell no one else is up . I get off the sofa and start to walk towards my room quickly and just when I was closing my bedroom door Steve held the door open.

" _Stella he chuckles not so fast."_ He enters my room and closes and locked the door behind him " _I'm going make you feel real good " he removes a condom from his pocket._

Please no" I whimper.

"Its either you or I'm sure I can find Phoebe at her campus dorm. Now be a good sister and take off your clothes"

What Phoebe ? I can't let him hurt Phoebe. I can feel the tears roll down my face as I start to undress. He pushes me onto my bed , I turn my face away and just stare at the clock as he does what he wants with me . When he finished he climbs off me.

"Stella I don't need to remind you what will happen if you say anything about our private time, I don't want to go visit Phoebe.

I stay lying naked in bed a few minutes longer feeling sore, I just starred at the clock it's 3:37 am I finally get up and shower him away my skin nice and pink from the loofah. I put my school clothes on and grab my book bag. I need to go for a walk to have the cold weather hit my face, I need to clear my head . I quietly leave the apartment and exit my building and just walk . I realize there's a black car following me since I left my building it's probably security the Greys hired. I'm not scared to walk the streets at this time for me the monster is in my home not out here.

After about 30 minutes I realize how tired and sore I feel . I stop and turn around I walk up to the black car that's been following me and tap on the window.

The security guard rolls it down " Ms. Jackson, I'm Reynolds how can I help you".

 _I was thinking I want to go see Mr Mrs. Grey can you take me to them please._

Of course get in the car.


	7. Lost Grey

**Christian**

 **I woke up to knocking on the bedroom door, _What_** **is it Taylor ? - C**

 _Sorry to disturb you but Reynolds called,he is on his way with Stella.- T_

Is she okay ?- A

 _Reynolds advised she had been out walking but appears okay. She requested to come to the residence. Eta 2 minutes._

 ** _What is she doing up walking the streets of New York at this hour ? Thank you Taylor ._ We got up and put our robes on, we meet Stella as she walked out of the elevator . _Is_ _everything okay?_ I can't help but notice how thinner she has gotten since we saw her last. **

Stella

 _Sure, um Im sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I just thought ...I should leave, I'm sorry.-S_

No! We are happy you are here please don't leave. I can make you something to eat are you hungry ?- A

 _No thanks I haven't been hungry lately. Christian gives me a displeasing look. Umm if it's not to much trouble I guess I should eat something. - S_

I make you an omelette.- A

I take a seat next to Christian at the breakfast bar. _May I ask you a question?_ I look towards Christian while Anastasia listening while scrambling some eggs.

 ** _Of course ask me anything.- C_**

 _Why do you want me? You are going through all this court stuff but why, you don't even know me.- S_

 ** _Stella the answer is easy because you are our child. We may not know you that well but we already love you and we won't stop fighting for you until you come home where you belong.- C_**

Stella,no one has asked you, what do you want? Do you want to stay with Victoria?- A

I take a bite out of my omelet, and and shake my head _No, I don't want to stay there, I don't know why she is even going to court it's not like she cares. I wasn't what she paid for that what she always told me. - S_

Omg Stella, I'm sorry but please don't listen to her, you are very special. - A

I can't help to blush, me special? I take bite of my omelette _Mmm this is so good Ana._ -S

 ** _You still have some time before school if you like you can get some sleep in the guest room after you eat. We can take you to school - C_**

 _I was thinking, I'm not going to school today. It's a half day anyway and I would like to spend the day here if that's okay- S_

 ** _You shouldn't miss school, but I think we can make an exception for today. Does Victoria know your not at home?- C_**

 _I doubt it she doesn't get out of bed before 9 but it's not like she even checks on me, I get myself to school .- S_

 _My heart sinks I see how unloved Stella feels. What_ will you like to do? We can put on a movie ? - A

 _That sounds great._ We all head to the theater room and watched The Avengers . I sat between Ana and Christian on this big soft reclining sofa. During the movie I glanced over at Ana and she smiled at me. She reached for my hand and held it I thought how nice that felt, how comfortable and safe I feel being with her and Christian.

 **I looked over at Stella and she had fallen asleep she looks so peaceful. I tucked a strand of her hair she had on her face behind her ear and she moved, now her head is resting on my shoulder I look over at Anastasia she had fallen asleep too. I took a photo on my phone of my girls sleeping and then decided to join them and closed my eyes. We slept for a few hours before I hear ..**

Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey, _-T_

 ** _Taylor this is the second time you have waken me today and now you woke up Stella and Anastasia too. What is it now?- C_**

I'm sorry but Mrs. and Mr. Morton is downstairs waiting to come up, apparently the school notified them of Stella absence and they tracked her phone . They are threatening to call the police.-T

 _I'm sorry she has never done that before. - S_

 _ **It's okay Stella we are not mad at you, send them up Taylor.- C**_

Stella, listen to me you can call us whenever you want day or night. - A

 ** _Stella we are working on trying to figure out what happen and toward getting custody hopefully the judge will grant it at the next hearing. - C_**

 _I hear the elevator chime and look at Christian, I quickly whisper get a new judge they are blackmailing this one. I see Christian eyes fill with anger it almost scares me but I somehow know he won't hurt me._

Why isn't my daughter at school ? What is she doing here? I should have you two arrested for contributing to the delinquency of a minor. - Mrs. Morton

 _Mom! No! It's my fault I wanted to come see them. - S_

 **The court never said she can't have contact with us.- C**

The court didn't but I'm saying it now, she is not to have contact with you and I will call the police next time. - V

Stella, get your things we will talk at home. - Steve

I grabbed my things and the elevator door opens Steve and Mom gets in and I turned around I gave Ana a hug, I heard my mom gasp _"Stella, let's go now"_ I quickly gave Christian a hug putting my head on his chest he then kissed the top of my head and told me he loves me. Just hearing him say that as we hug brought tears to my eyes, I walked onto the elevator and looked at both of them as tears ran down my face as the doors closed.

 **Christian**

 **I held onto Anastasia . _I promise you we will get our daughter back._ I immediately called Welsh, the Morton's are blackmailing the judge we need to find out what they have on him and let Daniels know we need speak with Andrews.**

Stella where do you think your going ? You come here right now -V

 _I was_ _going to my room. - S_

How dare you do this to me ! What if the media would have gotten pictures you know the stories they will spin! They will portray me as a bad mother. I don't want you to have any contact with the Greys do you hear me! - V

 _That's all you care about, the public perception. They are my parents and I see them when I want, Besides you are a bad mother! -_ Smack!! Holy crap that stung. I don't know what got into me maybe I finally got sick of being smack around or something, but before I knew it I had smack my mother back something I had never done before. Then I felt an even harder blow to my mouth and was knocked to the ground,Steve had punch me, my lip was busted and my mouth was bleeding.

Don't you ever hit your mother you ungrateful brat. I be taking taking you to school tomorrow- S

I got up and ran to my room, locking the door behind me. I know what Steve taking me to school means, I will have to endure him touching me all way to school and with New York traffic that's at least 20 minutes . I hope that Christian and Ana will be able to take me away soon.

 **Christian**

 **Welsh called he discovered the judge was having an affair with the nanny and there was no pre-nup. I had Daniels scheduled a meeting with the judge in his chambers first thing in the morning. Welsh is there anything else on the investigation?** Sorry Mr. Grey all we have is circumstantial but I'm still looking into the matter.

Stella

Im ready for school my lip is puffy and busted but I know the drill if anyone ask I fell. Im not feeling to well and now I have to deal with Steve on the way to school I get in his car a tinted out blk Porsche Panamera. I just sit there quietly with my book bag on my lap.

 _Stella, you have been a bad girl because of you I missed half a day of work yesterday and you hit your mother. I'm not going put up with your shit. Don't be so naive to think the Greys want you, they will see how much trouble you are and always in and of the hospital. They will go back to Seattle soon you see. Now there consequences for your behavior and you know how turn on I get seeing you in that uniform._

I was already tense thinking how he was going touch me but instead he unzip his pants and pulled out he's erected penis. He suddenly grabbed my head and said " _You better not bite " Steve has never made me do that before, I try to pull away but couldn't he held my head down and I thought I was going gag a few times. He finally came in my mouth and told me to swallow. He let go of my head and I sat up crying and shaking._

 _Put your self together and stop crying .- Steve_

 _I looked to see if we were almost at school and I notice we were even in the area, we were by the University. -S_

I want to show you something just to remind you, we pull into a dorm complex. " _Mmm she looks just like Ana, but don't get jealous Stella your mines " -_ Steve

 _I look and I see Phoebe coming out of her dorm walking with a friend. He's showing me he knows where she is and can get to her if he wants. "_ I'm not going say anything, just leave her alone ." - S

Good girl, now let's get you to school. - Steve

I have a busy calendar so Mr. Grey , Daniels what can I do for you?- Judge Andrews

 _Your honor you are going to recuse yourself of this case. Unfortunately we don't have enough to go forward yet with a criminal case against Mrs. Morton however we want a new custody hearing scheduled by the end of the week. - Daniels_

You must have big balls coming into my chambers making demands .

 ** _Judge, you will recuse yourself and grant a new hearing Because not only will you wife find out about the affair with the nanny we will notified the Board of Ethics .- C_**

I see I have no choice the Morton's and you will be served by the end of business today with the new hearing date and Judge.


	8. ch 7

_Hope you guys been enjoying the story, I appreciate all the feedback and per request if  I write another scene of sexual abuse I will mark it ahead of time so readers can choose to skip ahead. Unfortunately it shows how much of a monster Steve is and abusers don't change or stop just after one incident. _

Victoria Morton

How can this happen! I thought you had Judge Andrews under control , now we have a hearing with Judge Matthews what do we know about this Judge?

The Greys got to Andrews and this new Judge is a bitch she can't be bought. Dont worry we will have Shaftner play up the victim card you still carried Stella. - Steve

Hold on the school is calling me on the other line I see you later. Stella what is it now? Well if you need to go to the Hospital just go , I have an appointment at the Salon and Steve's working late. This is getting old Stella you have to manage your diabetes, just call Maria she can pick you up when your discharged.

Stella

 _I needed to go to the hospital I haven't been feeling well and I can't get my levels under control. I hate being in the hospital alone especially when you see everyone with a love one here holding their hand. It's something that's all to normal for me though, I contemplate calling Ana and Christian but I hesitate what if Steve was right I don't want them to think I'm to much trouble. After an hour I decided to text Phoebe we been texting for the last few days she forgave me for blowing up on her and she always make me laugh._

 _Hey, what are you up to? - S_

In class the teacher I talking so loud give no me a headache - P

 _Wow that sucks. -S_

Well being hung over don't help. Had to much wine last night. - P

Phoebe! Lol- S

How are you doing?-P

 _Back in the Hospital, same old thing hope to be out on a few hours.- S_

Jeez Stella next time call me are you alone again like last time.- _P_

 _Yeah, no big deal - S_

Call Mom and dad they would want to know. -P

 _I don't want to bother them. - S_

Stella call them they would want to know , if not I will.- P

 _Okay thanks Phoebe.-S_

I look at the text Call Mom and Dad and I think how nice it felt having Ana hold me hand and Christian telling me he loved me. So I call Christian number and he answered

 **Grey ..**

 _Dad.._ before I knew it it slipped out of my mouth.. I mean _Christian_... I stayed quiet for a moment .

 ** _Stella honey you can call me dad if you like, I'm your dad . Is everything okay?_**

 _Um I just wanted to let you and Mom_ ..shit I stayed quite again for a second

 ** _Stella it's okay we will both love it for you to call us Mom and Dad sweetheart what is it ??_**

 _I'm in the hospital again , I couldn't get my levels under control.- S_

 ** _We are on the way be there in 30 okay. - C_**

True to his word Christian and Ana was there in 30 minutes with Taylor who stayed out of my room door.

Stella how are you feeling? _I give her a hug. - A_

 **I go to give her a hug and the first thing I notice her lip is busted. _Stella_ _what happened to you mouth? - C_**

I don't want to lie but I can't tell them , _I fell I'm okay. - S_

 ** _I know she lieing but I don't push her and have her not call next time.- C_**

Where's Victoria? Does she know your in the hospital?- A

 _Yes I called her from school she has a hair appointment and Steve working so I got to call Maria, my grandfather housekeeper to pick me up when I get discharged.- S_

That's unacceptable Stella, I can't believe you here alone. I'm going go find the doctor and get an update. -A

 **I sit next to Stella in a chair I'm holding her hand rubbing my thumb across her knuckles. _Stella because of your help we got a new judge and a hearing set for tomorrow. We hope that we can get custody but there's no guarantee. Have you heard anything else that sounds suspicious?- C_**

 _Good I want to be with you and Mom._ Wow it somehow feels natural calling her that mom. _Um I don't think so, we'll wait I did hear Steve said something about taking care of lose ends a few years ago. Victoria stoled me didn't she?_

 ** _We think so she may have had some help, all we have is circumstantial but we are still working on it.- C_**

Stella , I spoke to the doctor they are going to check your levels again in 1 hour if it looks good then you will be discharged. But I'm concern the doctor said you levels were off because you haven't taken your insulin the last 2 days, why?- A

 _I have just been overwhelmed with everything going on and I never really got use to giving myself injections sometimes Maria will help me with that but I had to go back to the apartment. I'm sorry- S_

We are not mad just concerned your health is important and we will work on it together. - A

Maria came to the hospital I called her before Mom and Dad got here. _Hola Maria , I hope you guys don't mind but I don't want to get you in trouble so I called Maria so she can take me back to the apartment. - S_

 ** _Stella you don't have to worry about getting us in trouble ._ I looked at her lip and I think I don't want to get her in trouble, _it's fine she can take you back it's nice to meet you Maria. — C_**

 _Stella please can you wait outside for a momento I want to speak with Senor Grey ._ Maria says in her broken English.

 _Okay Maria,_ i step outside with Mom. - S

 _Senor Grey from what Stella tells me you are a good man. I hope you and your wife takes my Stella away from Senora (Mrs.) And Senor (Mr.) Morton. I have seen how Senora hits Stella and Senor Morton the way he looks at Stella no man should look at a child like that, Stella came to stay with abuelo um her grandfather yes last year. When she came I look after Stella she had bad suenos dreams . She will cry and cry she slept with me for 3 months and I will tell Stella tell me about your dreams finally one day she told me a monster hurt me Maria. I know a monster when I see one and Senor Morton is a monster. I hope you can keep her safe take her from her monster. I take Stella home now, good luck Senor Grey._

 **Court is now in session the honorable Judge Matthews presiding.**

Good morning, I have review the minutes from the last hearing and I must say how disappointed I'm in Judge Andrews he wasn't fair in making his decision and failed to due his due diligence in seeking what's best for the minor Stella Jackson.

Attorney Daniels representing the Grey family. You honor we have reason to be concerned for Stella safety and requested immediate Custody and restraining orders against the Morton's. We have a sworn affidavit sign by Ms. Maria Perez . If I may your honor, for your review and consideration.

I will review it, do you have anything to add Shaftner?

Your honor this affidavit hold no merit it's observations from a 3 party she not a psychiatrist. As for Mrs. Morton involvement, Stella can be a difficult teenager and the law recognizes corporal punishment as legal as long as no broken bones or permanent disfiguredmeny occurs.

I would like to Speak to Stella in my chambers.

 _I get up and look Steve gives me a glare , I look over at Ana and Christian they just smile at me. I go with the Judge into her chambers._

Stella I'm going be straight with you what your maid Maria stated in regards to your stepf father concerns me as a mother and a Judge . However Shaftnor is right it's not enough and I may not agree with the way your mom disciplines you but it not illegal. I'm giving you an opportunity to talk to me because as it stand I'm ready to give the Greys and Morton's joint custody. Your mother carried you and raise you I can't ignore that and biologically your a Grey. So Stella talk to me please I can protect you did Steve Morton hurt you ? - Matthews

My eyes start to fill with tears joint custody, I don't know how much more I can take from Steve . I'm so scared and I have this feeling of shame and dirtyness . I closed my eyes and just talk " _Yes he has hurt me "_ I tell her everything the inappropriate comments and touching the rapes and the threats against my sister. When I finished I see tears coming down Judge Matthews face as well. _Please I want to go home with my mom and dad the Greys._

I'm sorry Stella for all you had to endure , you are very brave for coming forward today. Let's go back to the court room.- Judge Matthews

 _I walk back in the court room and take my seat. - S_

After reviewing the case and speaking with Stella. I'm granting full custody to Mr. and Mrs . Grey and issuing restraining orders against the Morton's. In addition bailiff take Mr. Morton into custody , Mr. Morton you are being charged with Lewd and Lascivious Behavior on Minor and 2 counts of Rape on a minor 16 years of age and under you disgust me Mr. Morton. Court adjourned.

 ** _Before the gavel even hit the desk I find myself jumping over the desk and punching Morton over and over again and when the bailiffs pulled me off him Taylor got a few licks in to._ Morton was carried out unconscious and bloody. Victoria left quickly with her attorney. I look at Anastasia and she and Phoebe are hugging Stella all of them crying. I go and wrap my arm around them and kiss Stella in the head . **_Im sorry daddy, do you still want me?_ ** _Oh Stella you have nothing to be sorry for we will always want our baby girl._ Stella decided she didn't want to take any personal property she just wanted to go home with us to Seattle. She told us about the threats against Phoebe and even though Morton is behind bars Phoebe decided she wanted to finish college back home that way she can spend time with Stella and I think she wanted to give us peace of mind that she home. **

**I had the plan ready to go and as we were getting ready to take off I get a text from Welsh.**

 **" Got a lead I will debrief you after you land ."**


	9. New ch

_Hope you guys been enjoying the story, I appreciate all the feedback and per request if  I write another scene of sexual abuse I will mark it ahead of time so readers can choose to skip ahead. Unfortunately it shows how much of a monster Steve is and abusers don't change or stop just after one incident. _

Victoria Morton

How can this happen! I thought you had Judge Andrews under control , now we have a hearing with Judge Matthews what do we know about this Judge?

The Greys got to Andrews and this new Judge is a bitch she can't be bought. Dont worry we will have Shaftner play up the victim card you still carried Stella. - Steve

Hold on the school is calling me on the other line I see you later. Stella what is it now? Well if you need to go to the Hospital just go , I have an appointment at the Salon and Steve's working late. This is getting old Stella you have to manage your diabetes, just call Maria she can pick you up when your discharged.

Stella

 _I needed to go to the hospital I haven't been feeling well and I can't get my levels under control. I hate being in the hospital alone especially when you see everyone with a love one here holding their hand. It's something that's all to normal for me though, I contemplate calling Ana and Christian but I hesitate what if Steve was right I don't want them to think I'm to much trouble. After an hour I decided to text Phoebe we been texting for the last few days she forgave me for blowing up on her and she always make me laugh._

 _Hey, what are you up to? - S_

In class the teacher I talking so loud give no me a headache - P

 _Wow that sucks. -S_

Well being hung over don't help. Had to much wine last night. - P

Phoebe! Lol- S

How are you doing?-P

 _Back in the Hospital, same old thing hope to be out on a few hours.- S_

Jeez Stella next time call me are you alone again like last time.- _P_

 _Yeah, no big deal - S_

Call Mom and dad they would want to know. -P

 _I don't want to bother them. - S_

Stella call them they would want to know , if not I will.- P

 _Okay thanks Phoebe.-S_

I look at the text Call Mom and Dad and I think how nice it felt having Ana hold me hand and Christian telling me he loved me. So I call Christian number and he answered

 **Grey ..**

 _Dad.._ before I knew it it slipped out of my mouth.. I mean _Christian_... I stayed quiet for a moment .

 ** _Stella honey you can call me dad if you like, I'm your dad . Is everything okay?_**

 _Um I just wanted to let you and Mom_ ..shit I stayed quite again for a second

 ** _Stella it's okay we will both love it for you to call us Mom and Dad sweetheart what is it ??_**

 _I'm in the hospital again , I couldn't get my levels under control.- S_

 ** _We are on the way be there in 30 okay. - C_**

True to his word Christian and Ana was there in 30 minutes with Taylor who stayed out of my room door.

Stella how are you feeling? _I give her a hug. - A_

 **I go to give her a hug and the first thing I notice her lip is busted. _Stella_ _what happened to you mouth? - C_**

I don't want to lie but I can't tell them , _I fell I'm okay. - S_

 ** _I know she lieing but I don't push her and have her not call next time.- C_**

Where's Victoria? Does she know your in the hospital?- A

 _Yes I called her from school she has a hair appointment and Steve working so I got to call Maria, my grandfather housekeeper to pick me up when I get discharged.- S_

That's unacceptable Stella, I can't believe you here alone. I'm going go find the doctor and get an update. -A

 **I sit next to Stella in a chair I'm holding her hand rubbing my thumb across her knuckles. _Stella because of your help we got a new judge and a hearing set for tomorrow. We hope that we can get custody but there's no guarantee. Have you heard anything else that sounds suspicious?- C_**

 _Good I want to be with you and Mom._ Wow it somehow feels natural calling her that mom. _Um I don't think so, we'll wait I did hear Steve said something about taking care of lose ends a few years ago. Victoria stoled me didn't she?_

 ** _We think so she may have had some help, all we have is circumstantial but we are still working on it.- C_**

Stella , I spoke to the doctor they are going to check your levels again in 1 hour if it looks good then you will be discharged. But I'm concern the doctor said you levels were off because you haven't taken your insulin the last 2 days, why?- A

 _I have just been overwhelmed with everything going on and I never really got use to giving myself injections sometimes Maria will help me with that but I had to go back to the apartment. I'm sorry- S_

We are not mad just concerned your health is important and we will work on it together. - A

Maria came to the hospital I called her before Mom and Dad got here. _Hola Maria , I hope you guys don't mind but I don't want to get you in trouble so I called Maria so she can take me back to the apartment. - S_

 ** _Stella you don't have to worry about getting us in trouble ._ I looked at her lip and I think I don't want to get her in trouble, _it's fine she can take you back it's nice to meet you Maria. — C_**

 _Stella please can you wait outside for a momento I want to speak with Senor Grey ._ Maria says in her broken English.

 _Okay Maria,_ i step outside with Mom. - S

 _Senor Grey from what Stella tells me you are a good man. I hope you and your wife takes my Stella away from Senora (Mrs.) And Senor (Mr.) Morton. I have seen how Senora hits Stella and Senor Morton the way he looks at Stella no man should look at a child like that, Stella came to stay with abuelo um her grandfather yes last year. When she came I look after Stella she had bad suenos dreams . She will cry and cry she slept with me for 3 months and I will tell Stella tell me about your dreams finally one day she told me a monster hurt me Maria. I know a monster when I see one and Senor Morton is a monster. I hope you can keep her safe take her from her monster. I take Stella home now, good luck Senor Grey._

 **Court is now in session the honorable Judge Matthews presiding.**

Good morning, I have review the minutes from the last hearing and I must say how disappointed I'm in Judge Andrews he wasn't fair in making his decision and failed to due his due diligence in seeking what's best for the minor Stella Jackson.

Attorney Daniels representing the Grey family. You honor we have reason to be concerned for Stella safety and requested immediate Custody and restraining orders against the Morton's. We have a sworn affidavit sign by Ms. Maria Perez . If I may your honor, for your review and consideration.

I will review it, do you have anything to add Shaftner?

Your honor this affidavit hold no merit it's observations from a 3 party she not a psychiatrist. As for Mrs. Morton involvement, Stella can be a difficult teenager and the law recognizes corporal punishment as legal as long as no broken bones or permanent disfiguredmeny occurs.

I would like to Speak to Stella in my chambers.

 _I get up and look Steve gives me a glare , I look over at Ana and Christian they just smile at me. I go with the Judge into her chambers._

Stella I'm going be straight with you what your maid Maria stated in regards to your stepf father concerns me as a mother and a Judge . However Shaftnor is right it's not enough and I may not agree with the way your mom disciplines you but it not illegal. I'm giving you an opportunity to talk to me because as it stand I'm ready to give the Greys and Morton's joint custody. Your mother carried you and raise you I can't ignore that and biologically your a Grey. So Stella talk to me please I can protect you did Steve Morton hurt you ? - Matthews

My eyes start to fill with tears joint custody, I don't know how much more I can take from Steve . I'm so scared and I have this feeling of shame and dirtyness . I closed my eyes and just talk " _Yes he has hurt me "_ I tell her everything the inappropriate comments and touching the rapes and the threats against my sister. When I finished I see tears coming down Judge Matthews face as well. _Please I want to go home with my mom and dad the Greys._

I'm sorry Stella for all you had to endure , you are very brave for coming forward today. Let's go back to the court room.- Judge Matthews

 _I walk back in the court room and take my seat. - S_

After reviewing the case and speaking with Stella. I'm granting full custody to Mr. and Mrs . Grey and issuing restraining orders against the Morton's. In addition bailiff take Mr. Morton into custody , Mr. Morton you are being charged with Lewd and Lascivious Behavior on Minor and 2 counts of Rape on a minor 16 years of age and under you disgust me Mr. Morton. Court adjourned.

 ** _Before the gavel even hit the desk I find myself jumping over the desk and punching Morton over and over again and when the bailiffs pulled me off him Taylor got a few licks in to._ Morton was carried out unconscious and bloody. Victoria left quickly with her attorney. I look at Anastasia and she and Phoebe are hugging Stella all of them crying. I go and wrap my arm around them and kiss Stella in the head . **_Im sorry daddy, do you still want me?_ ** _Oh Stella you have nothing to be sorry for we will always want our baby girl._ Stella decided she didn't want to take any personal property she just wanted to go home with us to Seattle. She told us about the threats against Phoebe and even though Morton is behind bars Phoebe decided she wanted to finish college back home that way she can spend time with Stella and I think she wanted to give us peace of mind that she home. **

**I had the plan ready to go and as we were getting ready to take off I get a text from Welsh.**

 **" Got a lead I will debrief you after you land ."**


End file.
